


It's...interesting

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [19]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Sweaters, Gift Giving, Knitting, M/M, This is Bad, idek, like BAD bad, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Changbin knits a Christmas sweater for Felix





	It's...interesting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so bad oml I don't even have words. I also couldn't come up with a proper title...oof

Changbin knocked on the door to his boyfriend's room, anxiously shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Felix opened the door with a grin, already expecting his boyfriend. "Hey, uh...", Changbin stammered, before thrusting a wrapped present into the younger's hands.

Felix looked at the package with a bright smile. "You shouldn't have!" he exclaimed, despite the obvious excitement on his face. Changbin smiled a little. Seeing his boyfriend happy almost made his nervousness vanish completely.

"Can I open it?" Felix asked. Changbin nodded shyly and followed his boyfriend into his room, as the younger ripped off the green gift wrap. He wrung his hands nervously. "Don't expect too much. It's probably not very good", he warned, but Felix only made a dismissive noise.

Once he finished unwrapping the present, he held it up in front of him. Changbin flinched. Maybe he should have given it another try before wrapping it up and giving it to Felix.

"A Christmas sweater!" Felix exclaimed, sounding genuinely happy, despite its obvious flaws. Changbin noticed that the sleeves were uneven, one being longer than the other, and the knitting was a bit sloppy at some parts.

"I'm sorry, it didn't turn out as good as I'd hoped. You don't have to wear it or anything..." "Are you kidding? I love it!" Felix said, pulling the sweater he was currently wearing over his head – luckily, he was wearing a t-shirt underneath or Changbin would have gotten very flustered. He put the knitted sweater on, not seeming to mind the uneven sleeves at all.

"It's beautiful, thanks Binnie!" he said, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. "Really? You don't think it looks weird?" Changbin asked, returning the hug with a mix of relief and confusion. "No! I mean...it's interesting. But I've never had a self-made Christmas sweater before and I mean back home I never really needed one, so this means a lot to me!" the younger rambled.

Changbin blushed as Felix pulled out of the hug. He was glad that his boyfriend liked his present because, despite it being far from perfect, he had spent a lot of time learning how to knit. "I really like it, Binnie", Felix assured him. "I'm glad. I was worried you'd laugh at me", Changbin admitted.

Felix grinned and leaned in to peck his boyfriend's lips. "I'd never laugh at you. I'll wear this proudly everywhere I go!" he announced and something told Changbin that the younger wasn't going to take his new gift off any time soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be my worst one yet. I'm sorry...I hope tomorrow will be better


End file.
